


The Lustful Barista

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SMUT [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Nipple Licking, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: After a whole day of work at Hazawa Coffee, Tsugumi wanted to have a little fun with Sayo.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: SMUT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714930
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Lustful Barista

It was their summer break and Sayo decided to take up a part-time job to earn some money. Coincidentally, Hazawa Coffee needed a waiter. Thus, on her girlfriend, Tsugumi's recommendation, Sayo managed to secure a part-time job at Hazawa Coffee. After a long day of work, Tsugumi and Sayo finally finished cleaning up the cafe. They closed the shop together and locked the doors of the entrance. Tsugumi pulled down the shutters. Sayo sat on one of the chairs in the cafe as she heaved a sigh. Tsugumi smiled and sat beside Sayo.

"Sayo-san, thanks for helping out today, I am really happy to be working beside you!" 

"Eh? You are welcome, Hazawa-san. I am working here as a part-timer anyway, it is my job." Sayo was still not accustomed to calling Tsugumi by her first name even though they have been dating for a month.

"Hehe...I still want to thank you though~" Tsugumi smiled brightly at her girlfriend as they sat opposite each other in the dark. Sayo was sweating quite a lot in the stuffy cafe since they had closed the electrical supply. Tsugumi got slightly turned on by Sayo's wet and flushed face.

"Hazawa-san...it is getting hot in here...should we go up and rest?" Sayo was panting a bit.

Tsugumi could not control her urges anymore. She was feeling warmer and warmer as she slowly unbuttons the top button of her shirt. She inches closer to Sayo, sweat dripping down from her forehead. "Sayo-san..." Tsugumi had a really lewd expression on her face. She was feeling super horny as she could feel her panties getting moist. 

"H-Hazawa-san...?" Sayo was surprised by Tsugumi's sudden approach. Her eyes widen and blood rushes up to her face. 

"Shhhh..." Tsugumi placed a finger on Sayo's lips as she sat on Sayo's lap, straddling her. Then, she leaned in and kissed Sayo softly on the lips as her hands placed gently on Sayo's shoulders.

"Mhhmm??" Sayo was shocked and embarrassed when Tsugumi's lips came into contact with hers. But the heat was also slowly getting to her. She kisses back passionately, their tongues weave in and out of each other's mouth. As they separate, a thin line of saliva formed between their tongues. Tsugumi started unbuttoning Sayo's shirt while the other was pulling down her shirt to reveal Sayo's pale white shoulder. Sayo was totally flushed, her face also shows a lewd expression. Tsugumi started kissing Sayo's neck, softly biting her at different spots, leaving tiny love marks. Tsugumi's tongue explored her neck and on to her shoulders. 

"Ngghhh..." Sayo tried to keep in her moans but she could not as small moans still escaped. 

"You like that, don't you Sayo-san?" Tsugumi grinned.

"H-Hazawa...san...ahh..." Sayo closed her eyes, feeling Tsugumi's bites on her skin.

"Hehe...still calling me Hazawa-san? I will make you call my first name today~" Tsugumi smiled slyly as she finally finished unbuttoning Sayo's shirt. "Y-You don't wear any bra?" Tsugumi was surprised. This further stimulated Tsugumi as her inner beast starts to unleash. She went on her knees and started licking Sayo's nipples, while her other hand slowly squeezed Sayo's other boob. Sayo's nipples perked up as she was super sensitive to stimulation on her breasts. 

"K-kyaaa..." Sayo lets out a tiny scream and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Tsugumi seems to understand that Sayo wanted more. Tsugumi starts to pinch Sayo's nipples while her mouth started sucking the other nipple. Sayo squirmed as the stimulation was too much. Her panties were already fully soaked as her juices started flowing out non-stop. 

"Sayo-san...you are so wet..." Tsugumi could see Sayo's juices leaking out on to the chair. She slowly pulls down Sayo's skirt to reveal her soaked panties. It was a teal-coloured panties. Tsugumi's eyes lit up. The fact that it matches Sayo's hair colour just turns her on even more. 

"Actually...I am wet too..." Tsugumi blushed a little. She quickly removed all her clothing as she stands fully naked in front of Sayo.

"H-Hazawa-san..." Sayo's face went bright red as she could see everything. Tsugumi's tiny boobs and her shaved pussy which was dripping wet. Then Tsugumi kneeled down again. She slowly removed Sayo's panties and her pink spot was revealed. There was a tiny amount of teal-coloured hair on top. Tsugumi slowly spread open her thighs and buried her face into Sayo's crotch. She begins licking up the juices furiously like an animal drinking water from a lake. 

"AHHHH..." Sayo moaned loudly. Tsugumi was so aggressive with her actions and totally dominated her. She clutched on to Tsugumi's head as Tsugumi licked her clit furiously. 

"Sayo-san...your juices are sweet...hehe~" Tsugumi teased Sayo as she wiped her mouth with her hand. 

"H-Hazawa-san...stop...you're making me embarrassed..." Sayo softly said.

"You're still so stubborn, aren't you? Refusing to call me by my first name..." Tsugumi grabbed Sayo and pulled her up. Then, she turns Sayo around and bends her over the table. "Fortunately, I am as stubborn as you..." Tsugumi giggled as she could see Sayo's pussy exposed right in front of her. She licks her fingers and slowly sticks 2 of them inside Sayo.

"H-Haahhh...." Sayo moans again. The pleasure shot up her spine as she could feel nothing but intense pleasure on her lower body. Tsugumi started thrusting her fingers with a rhythmic tempo, making sure to hit Sayo's G-spot every time. Her other hand pressed down on Sayo's back to make sure she stays bent over. 

"Ha-hazawa...sann!! Ahhh! Ahh!" She was moaning non-stop. Her hips were moving on its own. Tsugumi thrust faster and faster as Sayo's pussy wrapped tightly on her fingers. "T-Tsugumiiii!!!! I am cumming!!!" Sayo shouts loudly as she came all over Tsugumi's fingers. Her pussy clamps down hard on Tsugumi's fingers. 

"Fufu~ See...I told you I am going to-" Tsugumi smiled triumphantly but before she could react, Sayo grabbed her and carried her on to the table. "Eh???" Tsugumi was shocked.

"My turn...Tsugumi-san...fufu~" Sayo smiled and sticks her fingers into Tsugumi's hole. 

"Eeeyaa" Tsugumi yell. She could feel the fingers inside her. Sayo started thrusting slowly, her fingers already making lewd noises as they came into contact with Tsugumi's pussy juice. Sayo leaned in, still thrusting, and sucked Tsugumi's boob softly while her other hand holds down Tsugumi's leg, making sure they stay open.

"S-Sayo-san...ahhh...Sayo-san..." Tsugumi kept on screaming Sayo's name in between moans. The multiple stimulations are making her dizzy. She reached her climax almost immediately. Sayo started thrusting faster and faster. "Sayo-san!!! I'm at my limit!!" She shouted. Her hips convulsed as she orgasms, spraying her cum on to the table. Sayo finally slows down and pulls out her fingers, which is dripping with Tsugumi's cum. Both Sayo and Tsugumi pants heavily as Sayo sits down on the chair. Tsugumi lay on the table, sweat drips down on to the table. 

* * *

After a while of resting, Tsugumi got up. She smiled at Sayo who looked exhausted. "Do you want a hot chocolate, Sayo-san?" 

"Y-Yes...thank you...Tsugumi-san..." Sayo blushed and looked away. She was still not used to calling Tsugumi's first name.

"Okay~" Tsugumi laughed a little as she went upstairs to her house to prepare the hot chocolate. She came down after a while and handed Sayo a cup of piping hot drink. She also brought down two shower robes as she covered Sayo with one. They both wore the robes and sat next to each other. Sayo slowly sips her hot chocolate as Tsugumi lay her head on Sayo's shoulder. 

"I love you...Sayo-san..."

"I love you too...Tsugumi-san..."

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut writing on bandori characters, any feedback is welcomed!!


End file.
